Hanging
by SammieMusicManiac
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper is young, hot, rich and the greatest celebrity of our generation - but his life lacks meaning. Sonny Monroe is the name of the mysterious waitress that he falls in love with. But after only one 'date' - she disappears, leaving him hanging. But CDC doesn't quit that easily! How long until they both stop running from their problems, and run to each other instead?
1. Their Story

**Hey guys! It's been a while since I wrote for Sonny With A Chance, but I hope that you guys will like this one. At first I thought I'd make it a really long one shot, but then I decided to just make it a short story. It'll probably be around five chapters or so.**

**I Own Nothing!**

* * *

Chad's POV  
I set my newest awards onto the glass coffee table in front of me with a tired sigh before collapsing onto the plush leather couch behind me.

"You don't look like someone who just won their tenth Grammy Award, or two new Oscars," my best friend, Nico, said to me as he sauntered in after me. I shot him a look, "I'll have you know, it's _nine _Grammy's. I have ten Oscars." Let's just say, given my career, I've broken some serious world records.

Nico snorted, "It's hard to keep track of your ever growing award collection. My bad."

Nico Harris, my best friend since high school freshman year. We've been through a lot, from meeting on the football field on try outs day, to schmoozing with the likes of Angelina Jolie and Chris Brown. It's crazy, really, to think that even though I've only been famous for, what, four actual years, I'm already like this. Okay, I guess that's a long time, but I don't particularly feel it. It still all feels like a dream to me. But Nico here is always around to remind me that this is real.

How did this all happen, you wonder? It all started when I was a mere scrawny high school kid from Texas. Nico and I used to upload videos of us either singing or performing little sketches. His were mostly comedy, mine were anything _but _comedy, but they were good nevertheless. So, anyway, one day this girl, Dakota, showed her dad, my current boss, one of our videos. He loved them and called us up and the next thing we knew, we were on a flight to Hollywood. Nico starred in this comedy show called _So Random_ which I was initially part of but then opted for _Mackenzie Falls_. Throughout the years, we got more and more noticed by the crowd and zoomed to the top.

Then last year my show ended, after six seasons. Then I started doing some movies and focusing on my music more, which ultimately made me the successful seventeen year old guy I am today. Quite a life story, eh?

Still, with all this fame and fortune... I still feel like it isn't enough. I mean, my dreams came true – how many people can say that? But still. Ever since I was a kid, I had this goal that I would end up stinking rich somehow. Whether it was for acting, or singing, or my football talents (yeah, football's like a second nature to me). Now that I've made it, why aren't I happy? I'm far from figuring that part out. I've never told anyone this, but I don't think I'm really enjoying this life anymore. Something about it seems kind of... lonely. I don't live with my dad anymore and Nico can't be there 24/7. He has his own life, too.

"Dude... dude!" Nico exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. I blinked, "huh?"

He let out an annoyed breath, "You weren't listening to me! I've just spent the last twenty minutes talking and you weren't listening! I mean, what the heck is wrong with you lately? You seem so out of it," he said, his voice now becoming softer. I rubbed my eyes and got up to go to the kitchen. Nico followed, still talking.

"Lately, you've been acting so out of it..." he continued. I absentmindedly tuned him out again and grabbed a cola. What exactly am I missing? I have family, even if I don't see them all the time, they're always there. I have friends like the Randoms. I have money, girls, fans... but it's just not enough. I leaned forward, contemplating. As I took a swing of my fizzy soda, I wondered will it _ever_ be enough?

"...And there you go, not listening again!" Nico snapped, grabbing my attention again. I cringed, "Sorry man."

"You know what you need?" he asked, not even acknowledging my apology as he grabbed some apples to juggle. I watched him in awe, as he added yet another apple every second of so.

"What?"

"A girl," Nico said, just as his phone went off. I choked on my drink. Nico, thrown off guard for a second, dropped the apples, and they landed one by one on my head. I growled and straightened up, rubbing my head. Nico checked his phone before turning back to me.

"Shouldn't you get that?" I asked, still rubbing my head, "And thanks for flattening my skull, by the way."

"No prob. And no, it's just my brother. But listen man," he said, picking up the apples, "you need a girl-"

"I don't want a girlfriend," I cut in.

"Why the heck not?" he demanded, "We're famous now. Hot girls are a given, man! Rich or not, they'll want you!"

"But I don't want them," I snapped, "Can we just drop this?"

"So you don't want a girl," Nico said, ignoring the second part of my statement, "Get one for just a night."

I looked at him and tossed the empty can into the bin, "that's just wrong, dude. I'd never do that. And anyway, I'm dating anymore famous people. Remember what happened with Taylor Swift?"

"She writes mean songs about all her exes! It was a given!" he exclaimed, following me out of the room. I made it to my bedroom, stopping to collect my awards, three flights of stairs later with Nico's constant battering.

"Man, you need to live the high life. I mean, you ditched the after party! And Selena Gomez asked you to be her date! _Selena Gomez_!" I scoffed at Nico, sitting on my bed and kicking off my shoes, "You know we're just friends, dude. Plus, I don't need Justin on my case. Will you please drop this already?!"

"You're lonely and sad," Nico continued, narrowly dodging the pillow I threw at him.

"Don't you have a home to go to?"

"Fine, I'll go. But you just think about it, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered, shutting the door behind him. Once he was gone, I picked up my guitar and my notebook. Flipping to the most recent page, I inhaled and started to strum my guitar, trying to this of new lyrics.

"I got money  
Everything that I ever wanted  
Never thought of what I might need,  
Need, need  
Ain't it funny,  
How I spend my whole life running  
Reaching for the sky high and coming down with nothing

Feels like I'm 4 years old all over again  
Cause I'm just running fast  
Should be walking  
Saying when I grow up  
You gon' see  
I'm gon' be comfortable and happy..." I sang softly, strumming my guitar. I gnawed on the end of my pencil thoughtfully. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw one of my new award gleaming in the moonlight from the window behind it. With an exasperated groan, I let myself fall face-first onto the desk in front of me.

* * *

Sonny's POV  
I collapsed onto an empty barstool with a sigh. It was rush hour at work and I was beyond exhausted. Although I'm supposed to be on my shift right now, the club is so packed with people that no one would notice. And it's only gonna take a few minutes anyway.

And yes, I work in a club. But this one is more like a karaoke bar type of thing. It is one of Hollywood's most exclusive and brand new clubs around – and mega millionaires or celebrities usually wind up here for the best of the best treatment. What makes this place so special? It's location, for one. It's hidden in one of Los Angeles' mountainous grounds. But once you're in here, you can see the whole city. Its two floors high – one of them underground. That's where all the gambling happens. Up here, with its tinted glass walls and twinkling strobe lights – it's practically paradise. You can't really see the dark wooden floor as the smoke machines are covering it with a thick fog that stops at my knees. The DJ stand was across the room on the stage, blasting out The Script's Hall of Fame. I sat at the bar that was stretched alongside a whole wall. Needless to say, this place was awesome. I just couldn't wait until I walk in one day as a customer. Unfortunately, I'm here as a waitress. But one day, one day I'll be the one getting served here.

The whole reason we were so packed today was because we were hosting the after party of some awards show that went on tonight.

"Hey babe, how about I buy you a drink?" someone's hot breath tickled my neck, and pulled me out of my thoughts. I turned around to face Jackson Tyler, and I swear I almost passed out.

"I, uh, me?" I squeaked out.

"yeah," he said, "you."

I blushed, playing with my fingers, "I can't," I said regrettably, "We have a strict policy that employees can't mingle with customers." He raised an eyebrow at me, eyeing my uniform. I don't blame him, though. Our dress code is super stylish or super slutty. Or both.

I, of course, just choose to go for stylish. And whatever we wear has to be in either black or white. Today I'm wearing a sleeveless black halter neck dress that stops mid thigh. I paired these with some black high heels.

Since he doesn't seem to believe me, I hold up my notepad with a half hearted grin. Before either of us can say anything else, Will, my boss, appeared from nowhere.

"Sonny!" he exclaimed, raising his eyebrows at me, "What are you doing sitting down on the job?"

"S-sorry, Will," I stuttered, standing up and turning away from an amused Jackson Tyler. Up close, my boss looked like he could be my brother – because we had the same dark hair and eyes. In reality, he's two years older than me, at twenty years old. I guess you could say he's pretty young to own a club – especially this successful. His parents own it, but they let him run it.

"Wouldn't want you to miss out on this job," he said to me, before adding, "And you're due up there." He nodded his head towards the stage, and I gasped. He chuckled, winking at me, "Break a leg, girl."

Will never lets any of the staff perform, but he's always had a certain liking to me for some reason. I've been in LA for almost a year now and nothing's happened yet. I left Wisconsin hoping for something – anything –to happen. But I needed money, which is why I wound up working here. But that hasn't stopped me from writing songs and giving them to Will, in hopes of him actually playing one of them here. Before I stop to think about his reasons for suddenly letting me perform, I had reached the stage and the DJ handed me a mike. I walked to the middle of the stage, and some people had noticed me up on stage by now. That's when I realised – I didn't know what I was going to sing!

My face turned pink gradually as I realised this. I quickly looked over at the DJ table, and he winked at me, popping in a CD. Relief flooded my being as the opening chords of the familiar song came to me. It seems so familiar... oh my gosh it's my song! He's letting me sing my song! I started belting out the lyrics to one of my own songs, Heart Attack, even dancing a little. Finally, I thought, maybe I'll get discovered tonight? I mean, there are a lot of big celebs out in the crowd.

* * *

Hours later, just as the last of the crowd had either left or been dragged out unconscious, we were finally done cleaning up the place. I stifled yet another yawn, wondering vaguely if I really had performed hours before or if it was a dream. The early morning sun seeped in from the far off horizon, slowly engulfing the empty club with its lazy golden beams of warmth. I put the last chair away and sit on the edge of the stage, staring out of one of the glass walls.

"Hey Sonny, well done," Caleb said to me as he stacked away the last of the shot glasses before hopping over the bartender counter to me. I know he has a crush on me, and he knows that I know and that I don't return his feelings. It's not that he's not cute – because he is – and it's not that he's not a nice guy, because he can be if he wants to. I just don't see us happening anytime soon.

I grinned widely despite myself, "Thanks, Caleb. I can't believe Will let me perform, you know?"

Caleb stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I can. He probably wants you, too."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh please Caleb. Will doesn't like me. Why would he?"

His eyes slid down to my lips, and as he licked his own, he answered me with a small smile, "I can think of a couple of reasons why..." I shivered at his husky tone and stepped back, trying to regain my breathing.

"You know that I don't..." I trailed off, not meeting his glittering green eyes.

"Ah, yes I do," he said, now talking with a normal tone, "but just know that every time we hang out, I'll be thinking about kissing you." He winked at me before sauntering off, leaving me frozen in spot. Whether it was from disgust or some sort of guilty pleasure I don't know. What I do know is that whether I realise it or not, my dream of stardom is coming to me – and fast.

"So I hear that Will, like, let you perform," a snide voice said from my side. I inwardly groaned and responded to her without even looking at her.

"As a matter of fact, Cassidy, he did. And it was amazing."

Cassidy O'Neil. If this were a high school, she'd be the queen bee. She even _looks _like one, with her beautiful red tresses that brushed her waits and her dark, dazzling green eyes that seemed to sparkle with unsaid arrogance. She was so gorgeous, it was annoying. Unfortunately, while her face and body were seemingly perfect, she's got the ugliest personality around. Although she's not exactly a queen bee cheerleader here, she is the vice manager, right under Will. And yet even he hates her. Everyone does, actually, but no one cares enough about her to fight back. Except me, which is another reason why Caleb says he likes me. I'm not quite sure what her problem was with me, but I know that she hates me and wants me to know it.

"Whatever. I bet no one suffered, since they, like, were probably too wasted to notice," she said with a tinkling laugh. As you can probably tell, she's a serious victim of the 'like' disease, that is annoying enough to even make the most calm people want to rip your head off. She has all the symptoms: constant hair flipping, gum chewing, and air headed comments. Like, for real. I rolled my eyes, "Or maybe everyone was too busy under your skirt to notice." And with that, I hopped off the stage and flounced off, passing a snickering Caleb. I'm pretty sure he heard the whole conversation.

* * *

**So there we go! Sonny and Chad will meet in the next chapter – I hope you guys like it! If not, please tell me so that I know! And, as I said before, it's probably going to have five chapters in total. Thanks!**

**Sammie!**


	2. The Unfortunate Date & The Kiss

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Please enjoy the following chapter! And, I know I said I'd let Sonny and Chad meet in this chapter, but I decided to prolong the suspense for a bit!**

* * *

Chad's POV  
I woke to the sound of my phone ringing sometime the next morning. Still feeling a little groggy from sleep, I stumbled out of my bed and blindly made my way through my room, sloshing through all the clothes and CDs that were on my messy floor. I looked through the messy haze, tossing this over my shoulder as I went. Something I never really understood was why my room was the messy – the _only_ – messy part of my house. Even my dressing room was cleaner than this. I found my phone just as it stopped ringing and cursed. All that for _nothing_?!

I sat down and leaned against the foot of my bed. I glanced at this still-glowing screen and cursed again. Five missed calls from Mr. Condor! _Five_! I groaned and ran a hand over my face. Why? He was so going to fire me... and I _really_ wanted to keep this movie – how many times do you get to play Rye Mellark in the Famine Games?! **(1)** I glanced at the clock that stood, ticking on my desk. I had thirty minutes to get to work and grovel for mercy. With a defeated sigh, I picked myself up and trudged to the attached bathroom, just as my phone began to ring again. This time, I practically flew out of the bathroom to my bed, where I'd left it. Picking it up, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. CDC can't sound like a panting dog – ever.

"Hello? Sir, I'm so sorry I hadn't picked up you missed calls. I was, eh," I paused, trying to rack my brain for a good enough reason. I couldn't tell him I was sleeping – I'm already running late for work as it is. Instead of a curt 'you're fired' – I received booming laughter. I looked at the screen in surprise before putting it back to my ear.

"Nico?" I said, as if I were asking a question.

"Yeah. Sorry to disappoint you, but it's me. What was _that_ all about?" I rolled my eyes, even though I couldn't see him.

"I thought you were Condor, okay? What's up?"

"Well I was calling you to tell you that I booked us a gig tomorrow night!"

"Dude, tomorrow night is my birthday, one, and two, where is it?"

"It's your birthday?! Ah Schweppes, I forgot," he said, not sounding at all sorry. "Sorry bro."

I didn't know whether to be hurt, annoyed, or just plain pissed off. Seriously, we've known each other for four years and he still doesn't care about those kind of details?! "Nico! You can't be serious!"

"Er... is your shower running?"

"Nico, that is the oldest trick in the book, you dork. And its _refrigerator_."

"N-no, seriously dude. I hear running water." My eyes widened as I realised that I'd left the shower running all this time. "Argh! You irritating Random!" I exclaimed as I ran into the bathroom, slipping and sliding on the wet floor. I, being the genius I am, completely forgot to close the shower door.

"Aw, you can do better than that, Pooper." I retorted with the most colourful phrase of swearing through the phone as I threw towels all over the floor.

"Eh, I have to go now," he suddenly said before cutting the phone. I stood there for a second, surrounded by damp towels, and my pj bottoms soaked to my ankles. Then I realised that I had _fifteen_ minutes left.

"WHY ME?"

* * *

Sonny's POV  
I sat down on a chair the next afternoon, sleepily brushing a lock of my hair from my eyes once again. The last thing I wanted, seriously, was to have to go back to work on my only day off, even if it was an emergency meeting. I wonder what caused Will to call us in here, especially since I only left here two hours ago, after my shift ended. Majority of the staff had now gathered at the VIP section of the club, where all the tables were packed away. I've always wondered why there was a VIP area when basically everyone who came here was an A-List celebrity.

Caleb pushed a chair beside me and sat, automatically putting his arm around the back of my chair. I turned to him, far from impressed at the moment, and raised and eyebrow at him. His gorgeous blue-grey eyes slid over to me before he sent me a lazy wink. I rolled my eyes at this and shifted my chair away. Caleb sat up and put a hand to his chest, "Sonny! Why do you gotta be so mean?"

"Not in the mood, Caleb," i said, angrily brushing the hair from my face again, "I'm tired."

"Sonny, coming to work isway easier now, you make me glad that I'm here."

I scoffed and checked my watch again. Where _is_ Will? "Shut up, blondie."

"Aw, Sonny. I know that you know that I know that you secretly long for me." I turned to him "What?"

"And I also know that you know that I know that you know about how I'm okay with that."

"Well, I may _not_know whatever you're talking about, but I do know that you know that this," I pause, pointing at the space between us, "isn't going to happen."

"Yeesh, how many rejections can you _take_, man?" laughed Mark, one of my co-workers, from behind us.

"I know right?" Jade agreed, "It's like they get harsher and harsher every time!" They both burst into laughter, and Caleb glowered at them both, "mind your own beeswax, okay? Sonny'll come around." I shot hima dark look and picked up my chair, stalking off to another group of people. Behind me, I could hear Jade and Mark's howling laughter. Out of the entire staff, only Jade and I could withstand Caleb's "charms" because, well, I wasn't interested and Jade... well, I don't know what her reason is, but rumour has it that she's a lesbian. I pinched the bridge of my nose and counted to ten. Why was I acting like this again? Oh yeah, because I barely got an hour's sleep and I have to work again tonight. But I was already beginning to feel bad about being so mean to Caleb that I knew I'd end up apologising after this meeting. Then at least I could go to sleep at last without this huge burden on my chest.

Will at last walked in, looking as excited as anyone could get after having one hour's sleep since yesterday. Basically, he looked so _tired_.

"Hey guys," he said, leaning against a table behind him. We all chorused back a hello before he got down to business. He turned to the iPad he held in front of him.

"So I just got a call from Mr. Condor-" he started, but stopped when I let out a gasp. Mr. Condor his one of the biggest directors known to mankind! Apparently, I was the only one who still got star struck because some of my colleagues where chuckling or grinning amusedly at me, whilst others just rolled their eyes. Will looked up at me, his warm brown eyes twinkling with sudden laughter, and he smiled.

"Yes Sonny, THE Mr. Condor gave _us _a call," he teased, making me blush and look at my feet. No doubt Caleb's eyes were strained on me at the moment.

"Anyway, he wants to throw a surprise party for Chad Dylan Cooper-"

This time, I was not the only one to gasp. Chad Dylan Cooper – one of the biggest names out there – was one of the few celebrities who'd never set afoot inside the club. Well, any of the important ones I guess. I've always wanted to meet him, and now I finally can!

"Yeah, so basically we have to be on the DL for this. You can't tell anyone outside our staff, okay? The party is being hosted here tomorrow night and Jack, you and Sean are head of security that night so only people on the list may enter – no exceptions. Mr. Condor said that he wants only the best for Chad." Jack nodded, "okay, sir." I still couldn't get over the fact that, whilst majority of the people who worked here were older than Will, they treated him with so much respect.

"And waitresses on duty are-" I crossed my fingers, praying that I was not one of them.

"Alice, Jade, Erica, Kim, Layla and Sonny," he read off of his iPad. My heart sank. Great. Now I won't get sleep two nights in a row.

"Uh, Will, Layla can't make it – she's got the mumps, remember?" Caleb spoke up. Will sighed, throwing his head back and running a hand through his dark locks. Behind me, I heard some girls sigh dreamily. Oh yes, you guessed it. Will and Caleb are pretty much the most famous guys on our staff due to their dashing good looks. I guess I'm just immune to really, really cute nice guys. Is that sad or weird?

"Oh man... so what now? Er... Cassidy, you can fill in for her." I inwardly groaned, but Cassidy did so outloud.

"_Will_! I can't! I have plans that night!"

"Well cancel them!"

"I can't just do that, Will. I have taken weeks worth of preparation –"

"Fine then. But just so you know, I have the power to fire you," he threatened, his eyes dark. I smirked at the scene playing before me. Cassidy crossed her arms, "Come on, Will. I'm older than you-"

"Yes, but as your boss, I have the God given right to fire your annoying ass. So please, just come. This is going to be the biggest event of the whole year," he said, standing his ground. Cassidy sighed dramatically, "_fine_."

"Okay," Will said, now fully directing all of us again, "So just remember that tomorrow night is extremely important, and that everyone is to be on their best behaviour," he expressed, looking over at Caleb, who was busy studying me. I felt my cheeks burn and sunk lower in my chair. Caleb didn't seem to nitice that Will was giving him the evils. Finally, Will scrunched up a piece of card and threw it at Caleb's head. Caleb sat up, now fully aware that every eye was on him, and not in the good way.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered, brushing his hair from his eyes.

Will rolled his eyes, "meeting adjourned. Sonny, please can I speak with you for a moment?" I brushed my hands on my jeans before standing up and heading over to Will, whilst everyone else seemed to just be minding their own business.

"Yeah, Will?" I asked, playing with my fingers. I wonder if he was mad about something. But I couldn't figure out what I had done wrong these past few days.

"I wanted to talk to you about last night when you performed," he started, looking me straight in the eyes. My worried expression broke into an ecstatic one, and I bit my lip, "Oh."

"Yeah. I actually have been wanting to hear you perform for a while, since I hear that you're actually good."

"Who told you that?" I asked, blinking in confusion. Will winked and me and tapped his nose secretively, "Doesn't matter. All that matters is, I was testing you, to see how good you could do under pressure. And I have to say, Sonny, what you did up there was phenomenal," he said, making me blush once again.

"Really?"

"Seriously. And as you know I'm pretty close friends with the head of Hollywood Records and I figured I'd let them know about you-" I didn't even let him finish. I squealed and attacked him in a bear hug, almost giddy with complete happiness. To my surprise, Will wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me back. He laughed softly, "It's not written in stone yet, but they are considering letting you sign a deal with them."

I broke the embrace, clasping my hands together, and grinning wildy. "Thank you _so much_ Will. I don't know how I can ever repay you-"

"Just keep working at your music, that'll be reward enough," he said, looking down at me with a soft smile. We stood there for a moment in silence, before his phone rang in his pocket. "You should get going. See you tomorrow night, Sonny," he said, turning away from me. I nodded, still grinning, as I left the now deserted club and made my way to my car. To my unfortunate surprise, I saw Caleb leaning against the hood of my car. He started to smile when he saw me approaching. My happy mood dampened a little as I recalled how I was so rude to him earlier on.

"Hey," he said, still smiling.

"Hey," I returned, at first not looking at him. I cleared my throat and looked him in the eye, now serious. "Look Caleb, I... I've been-" I started, but was cut off when he put a finger to my lips. I raised my eyebrows at his action.

"Shh!" he shushed me, "I know, I know. You're finally coming to terms with the fact that you like me."

"What? That's no-" I started again, but this time he crashed his lips onto mine. I froze for a few seconds as my slow brain tried to grasp what was happening. Then I gasped against his mouth and shoved him back, wiping my lips.

"Seriously, dude?" I demanded, trying to catch my breath, "I was just trying to apologise for acting the way I acted earlier! But what you just did was _way_ out of line and..."

"And what?" he blinked, not even a trace of shame on his features. I glowered at him, "And I don't want you to talk to me ever again, you sleazy slimeball!" With that, I walked round my car and swung open the door. As I strapped myself in with my seatbelt, I rolled open the window, to reveal a slightly bemused Caleb.

"Good day, sir!" I huffed, staring my car. As I glanced at his reflection through my reaview mirror, I couldn't help but wonder _why_ he didn't look happy _or_ sad. His face was neutral, and it made me annoyed. More so than I already was. Guys can be _so _annoying!

* * *

Chad's POV  
It was time for the lunch break at work, and I collapsed in front of my dressing table that was within my trailer. This morning had been a blur. After I rushed out of my house – mansion, more like it – I arrived here at the set two minutes late. Mr. Condor wasn't that mad at me, to my absolute relief. He was only calling to praise me for my night at the awards ceremony last night. He was, however, strict about my being two minutes late. Right after that we filmed a couple of scenes no-stop until now, and I was starving.

"Hey, can you get me my lunch from the cafeteria?" I said to my makeup artist, "I'll be having it in here."

"But, what about your-" she began.

"And after you come with it you're excused for the rest of the lunch break."

"But your makeup," she tried again, "I should retouch it a little."

I waved her off, starting to get a little annoyed, "look, it's okay, really. Just go get my lunch." She bit her lip and left. I sighed dramatically, shutting the door behind her. Just as I was sitting back in my chair again, Nico opened the door and waltzed in, with Grady and Tawni in tow.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" I asked, surprised, turning to face them. Grady gasped, "_Dude_, who beat you up?!"

I rolled my eyes, "It's make up, Grady."

Nico scoffed at his best friend, shaking his head. I watched in amusement as Grady tried to defend himself, stating that it was a 'valid assumption'. Tawni sighed dramatically and stepped toward me, leaving the two bickering boys to themselves.

"Listen, Chad," she started, taking a seat in front of me on my dresser, "Yesterday I talked to Nico and-"

I covered my face in my hands, groaning. I just _know _where this is going...

"I don't need or want a girlfriend," I interrupted. Tawni put a hand on my shoulder, "honey, you do. And we set you up-"

"I'm not some loser that can't get a date for himself, okay?" I snapped, drawing Nico and Grady into the conversation.

"Dude, we know that. But you're so lonely – anyone with eyes can see that," Nico said, "and we got you a hot date."

"I don't care," I stubbornly answered. But then Grady cleared his throat, "Presenting, Kim!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Please don't mean the Kardashian." Instead of Kim Kardashian, however, Grady showed me a glossy headshot of a gorgeous redhead. I eyed her photo before shaking my head, "No, redheads and blonds don't go. Dude, I have a rep."

"Told ya he'd say no," Tawni said triumphantly. Grady sighed in defeat.

"Man, why the heck are you upset?" Nico asked, smaing his friend on the shoulder, "that means she's free!"

Tawni rolled her eyes and handed me another photo, "I took the liberty of finding you another date because I knew these bozos would mess up." This one was also extremely pretty, and she was a brunette.

"Please Chad?" Tawni begged, "She's so sweet, and one of my best friends. You'll totally like her. Just give her a chance!"

I sighed, "What's her name?"

"Alice, but people call her Ali," Tawni said, grinning widely. I nodded and put Ali's photo on my table. Tawni ruffled my hair and hopped off with a squeal.

"You'll totally love her," she said. I just nodded and silently hoped that I'd be left alone soon. And now I'm _really_ hungry.

There was a knock on the door.

"What?!" I snapped.

"Uh, Mr. Cooper? Your lobster's ready."

Finally.

* * *

**(1): Hehe, I just really love THG!**

**Please, guys, can we get to at least ten reviews this time? I'll update fasteer and make the chapter longer if you do! AND you'll get a shoutout in the next chapter!**

**Sammie**


	3. The Party

Sonny's POV  
The club was full of people by nine thirty, and Chad Dylan Cooper was yet to come. We'd all practiced how we'd react when he came through the doors in five minutes' time. Until then, Will had me working my butt off serving customers. Unfortunately, loads of people were too lazy to get their own drinks so this meant that I'd have to see that toad Caleb more than I'd like.

I set down my tray on the gleaming counter and waited for Caleb to finish schmoozing an actress and come and serve me. When he did, I gave him my order, rather curtly.

He whistled at my biting tone as he wiped down some shot glasses, "What's eating at you sweetheart?"

"Don't call me that," I snapped as he loaded my tray. He smiled, amused, acting as if this afternoon never happened.

"How can you act like that?" I asked, annoyed.

"Like what?"

"As if you forgot about this afternoon," I elaborated, feeling my temper rise. He leaned forward so that his lips were barely brushing mine, "I could never forget about that. But if I did, would you care to remind me?"

I scowled and roughly pushed his chest far away from me. He stumbled back, but he was laughing. He blew me a kiss, and that's when I decided I'd been here too long. I picked up my tray and waltzed off, but not before catching Cassidy's glare. I frowned and rolled my eyes at her. What is _her _problem?!

Just as I was setting down the drinks on the customer's table (eep! It's JUSTIN BEIBER!) with such grace and composure (I screamed and begged for his autograph), I heard everyone go completely silent. Either they heard my fan-girling (oh please no!) or Chad Dylan Cooper is here ( oh please YES)! Justin and I turned to the main entrance with equal curiosity, and then the spotlight was shining brightly on Mr. Condor and a very surprised Chad Dylan Cooper.

I swear I almost fainted.

The whole crowd chorused 'surprise' to the birthday boy before bursting into cheers. The Biebs left my side to go meet his friend – without my autograph – and left my swooning in my spot. Just being in the same room as Chad Dylan Cooper – never mind all these other A-Listers – was so deliciously unreal to me that I could just burst.

I walked back to a secluded area at the bar and sat there with a dreamy smile on my face as I imagined all the possibilities that could happen.

Will could get me to sing again and Chad would hear me and fall in love with my voice. "oh Sonny," he'd say, "your voice is AMAZING! Do you want to collaborate on next album?"

"Of course, Chad," I'd reply, all graceful-like, and by the end of the year, I'd be schmoozing with the likes of Beyoncé, Kelly Clarkson, Will. , Selena Gomez, One Direction and of course y newest bestie Chad.

Or, he'd come over and ask me to dance, and I'd agree. The DJ would play a slow song, and we'd stare into each other's eyes, and fall in love. He'd sweep me off my feet and we'd end up throwing a wedding more glamorous than William and Kate's wedding. I'd literally be swimming in a tub of money and driving the coolest cars around...

"Dreaming about me?" Caleb's voice cut through my fantasies like a cold blade. I cringed as I thought about what my life would be like with Caleb. I'd be with a bartender, I'd probably end up living in my parent's basement with him. I'd spend all day taking care of loads of irritating kids while he downgraded and worked at a grocery store for eighteen hours and for minimum wage.

I let out a shudder at the thought and shook my head violently. Hey, at least our kids would look like angels.

...I didn't just think that, right?!

"Unfortunately," I responded, ready to get back to work. I stood up, but Caleb grabbed my wrist and stopped me from going anywhere.

"What _now_?!"

He licked his lips, and I shivered once again. "I just want to apologize for acting the way i did earlier on. I'm sorry." I stopped and searched his face, which was void of any remorse.

"No you're not," I snarled, trying to wriggle out of his iron grip. You'd think that getting away would be easy considering the counter that separated us.

"Okay, maybe I'm not," he admitted, "But I just don't understand, Sonny. Loads of girls have always wanted me. Why're you different?"

"I have class," I shot back, "now let me go, Caleb, or else..!"

"Or else what?" he asked, but his tone was light, as if we were playing around. I scowled. I thought of the possibilities: grabbing my tube of lip gloss and shoving it up his nose, grabbing his hair in my fist and smashing his face on to the countertop, screaming for help...

"Or else I'll beat the shit outta you."

I didn't say that. Caleb didn't say that. So who did? It wasn't Will, or Mark. In fact, I think I've only heard this voice speak on TV...

I whirled around as best as I could, "_Chad Dylan Cooper_! Oh my gosh, I'm a huge fan! Can I have an autograph?!" I'm pretty sure I saw a flicker of amusement in his eyes, but then it disappeared when he looked over my shoulder. Caleb was now looking a little uncertain, but his fingers still locked around my wrist.

"Let her go," he repeated, "Or otherwise things'll get ugly. And I want to enjoy my birthday, thanks."

"Listen, man, we were just talking," Caleb replied, "Nothing was going on."

Chad's eyes flickered down to me, as did Caleb's, and I realised they wanted me to confirm. I squirmed, my cheeks heating up.

"I, uh..." I stammered, "Well, Caleb, I did ask you to leave me alone and you didn't so I guess it wasn't exactly nothing..."

Caleb's mouth dropped. He stared at me with disbelief, making me feel guilty for some reason. I haven't figured that part out yet. Chad triumphantly smirked at him and gently pulled me away from Caleb.

Just at this precise moment, Will made an appearance, looking as impeccable as ever in some black jeans, a black and white striped cotton shirt and a black blazer with the sleeves rolled up. He had left the top buttons undone for a more casual look. I have to say, he looked really good.

"Mr. Cooper, is everything alright?" he asked, glancing nervously between us three. I guess he had sense to be nervous – the birthday boy was having a stare down with the head bartender as he grasped the anxious looking waitress protectively.

"Not anymore," he replied smoothly, "Although you might wanna talk to your staff about the way they treat customers." It took us a second to realise that by 'customer' he meant _me_. I fingered my rather short white dress and decided on whether I should correct him or not. Caleb just smugly looked at Chad.

"FYI, _sir_," he began, "she's my-"

"Of course, sir, I'll see to it. Enjoy the rest of your evening," Will interrupted him, holding a hand up to silence him. Although I think his glare was scary enough to do that on its own.

Chad nodded and began to drag me off with him. "Uh, where are you taking me?" I asked, unsure. Will was still watching us, I could feel it.

Chad stopped walking to look at me with a smile on his face, "I want to dance with you," he said matter-of-factly. I blushed and looked over at Will, who was watching us with eyebrows raised ever so slightly.

"What, is he your boyfriend or something?" he asked. I blushed ever redder at this thought and shook my head, unable to form words. Chad Dylan Cooper actually wants to dance with ME! Little old me! I guess my second fantasy will come true then!

...Unless Will forbids it.

I looked over at him with pleading eyes and he reluctantly nodded okay. I smiled and Chad led me off to the dance floor. As we wove through the thick throng of people, a bunch of celebrities asked Chad to dance but he all turned them down. For me.

I swear I almost collapsed right then and there. Chad Dylan Cooper would rather dance with me than a glossy Hollywood actress. How awesome is that?

He pulled me to him, just as the current song ended and a slow song began. I stopped slightly, unsure of what me next move was. He smirked at me and pulled my body flush against his, swaying with me to the beat. My cheeks were feeling hot again but I buried my face in the crook of his neck. His hot breath tickled my ear, and I had to stop myself from pinching my arm.

Feeling courageous, I raised my head and looked at him. His face looked even more perfect up close than on TV – if such a thing was possible. His sparkly blue eyes glittered as he smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"So... why'd you want to dance with me?" I found myself asking.

Chad's eyes roamed my face before he even answered my question. "I don't know. I just suddenly wanted to. Besides, you're beautiful." I blushed once again, and he smiled, looking amused and proud.

I think he just likes making me blush.

* * *

Chad's POV  
To say I was freaked out when Mr. Condor showed up outside my bedroom door tonight would be a huge understatement.

I didn't know what to think. Was I in trouble? Or was I about to get some mind blowing good news?

But even then, he never randomly shows up in my house in the night to tell me anything. So what was the crime this time?

I scrambled to my feet and practically ran across my room, grateful that my housekeeper had cleaned it up.

"M-Mr. Condor, sir, what a pleasant surprise!" I exclaimed trying to appear cool and collected, like he was. He merely sauntered into my room and looked around.

"Please, come in," I muttered to myself. "What brings you here?" I asked him. He turned to me with a bored expression on his face.

"Go get your clothes, boy. You're coming with me to drop off my mother at the airport."

"Your mother? Why would I have to-" I stopped mid sentence and gulped at his glare.

"_Now!_"

"R-right away, sir," I stammered, running into the bathroom. To be honest, I didn't really suspect anything, you know? I've woken up at two am to get Mr. Condor's _cheese_ because his usual delivery boy called in sick. I've had to pick up his coffee or dry cleaning countless times before so this wasn't really a shock. As I threw on a pair of jeans, a graphic shirt and my favorite leather jacket, I thought about how pathetic my life was.

I mean, spending my 18th birthday dropping off an ancient old lady at the airport was not my idea of fun. All I did today was film some scenes, do an interview with _Cheetah Beat_ magazine and go out for a birthday lunch with the Randoms and a few family members. Then I went home and Skyped with the rest of my family until they had to go.

Yep. Pretty sad, eh? One of the biggest celebrities in the world had the lamest birthday celebration of the year.

I found Mr. Condor in the foyer, observing some pictures I'd hung up of my family and me. I grabbed my phone and wallet and cleared my throat a little. Mr. Condor looked over at me for a second before swiftly walking out to the waiting limo outside. I followed, locking my door.

The entire way there, Mr. Condor talked away on his phone. I sat quietly, playing Angry Birds on my phone to pass the time. When we stopped, I looked out the tinted window.

"This isn't LAX..." I muttered, eyeing the thick foliage around me. Why was I taken to the middle of no where?! Was I in so much trouble that Condor decided to behead right here where there were no eye witnesses?!

I knew coming in late yesterday was going to bite me in the butt!

Condor got out of the car but didn't close the door. He was obviously waiting for me to come out. What if I take a step out and walk into a knife?! What then?

"Come on, boy! Time is money, and you're wasting mine!"

I gulped and scurried over the plush leather seating and reluctantly got out of the car. Condor shut the door behind me with a grunt and started walking into the mesh of pine trees. I stood, dumbfounded, until his voice called back to me. I followed the sound of his voice, half hoping a wild animal would attack me before he got the chance to. I finally caught up to Mr. Condor. We walked in silence for a while.

"You know, boy," he started, "I normally never do this kind of thing for my workers."

What kind of thing? Feed them to the pack of wolves you've been secretly raising the past few years?

"...but you, Cooper, you're different. Extremely annoying? Yes. Unorganized? Heck yeah. But you're a good kid... usually, and you work incredibly hard, which, of course, means more money for me. My point is, don't change."

I nodded, surprised. This was the nicest thing Condor had ever said to me, not that it meant a lot. But it was a surprise.

"Thank you, sir," I said. He made a sound of satisfaction, though I couldn't see his face in the dark of the night.

"Meh, don't get used to it, okay?"

The thickness of trees started to thin out, and soon we were walking on pavement again. To my surprise, we were standing in a parking lot. Maybe this is where his mom is? As we weaved through the cars, a huge crowd of people and music came into view. They all seemed to be having the time of their lives, unlike me.

Once we got closer, I realized it was that new club everyone was talking about. I'd wanted to go, of course, but I never really got around to it. But the Randoms have been here a couple times, and they say it's awesome.

A strange feeling of curiosity and excitement washed over me. Was Mr. Condor really here to pick up his mom? Or...

Could he be here for... me?!

The idea is so absurd, so unreal I almost couldn't believe it. I started to smile a little – okay I lie, I was smirking _a lot_ – at the thought of Mr. Condor – the only person on this world who's meaner than Simon Cowell – doing something _nice _for me. Me, out of every other celebrity he's worked with.

Take _that_ Zac Efron! I've got one over you now! HA!

At the very front of the club there was a red carpet leading to the dark glass doors. On either side of them stood a buff bodyguard with dark shades on. As we approached the door, one of them stepped forward to open the huge door for us.

"Enjoy your evening, Mr. Cooper," he said. My smirk grew a little at this. I bet that's never happened to Efron!

The moment I stepped foot in the club, I was instantly impressed. From where I was standing, I could see LA's twinkling city lights. The club itself was awesome.

The music stopped playing, and suddenly a bright, hot spotlight hit me. I gave the crowd one of my famous Chad-tastic smile while they screamed 'surprise' to me.

Mr. Condor patted me on the back and left me to party for the evening. I grinned as the music started to play once again. I went around, looking for Nico, and stopping to talk to a bunch of my friends on the way. I was in a conversation with my ex-costar Portlyn when Zac Efron passed by.

"Hey man, awesome party," he said holding up his shot glass. I scowled, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Zac grinned, "Newsflash, Macky, Condor likes me." I frowned at the use of my nickname – Macky.

It all started when Efron over there guest starred on Mackenzie Falls a while ago. He found the show extremely amusing instead of dramatic and gave me the nickname Macky, after my character. And I hate that nickname. And he knows it.

"Whatever," I said, at a loss of a good comeback at the moment. Efron chuckled and went off to dance. Nico appeared beside me with a brunette on his arm. She looked familiar. Wasn't she my date for tonight? What's her name again..?

"Hey, birthday boy!" he exclaimed, punching me in the arm. I grinned and rubbed my arm, "did you know about this?"

"Man, everyone knew about this," he replied with a laugh, "and this babe right here is Ali, your date." I diverted my eyes to Ali and smiled.

"Hey Ali."

"Hi," she smiled. Nico pushed her towards me, "okay, so you guys have fun! I'll be with Kim if you guys need me. So, try not to need me." And then he was gone.

The night went on, and I actually tried with Ali. She was very nice and all, but I just didn't feel any romantic feelings towards her. We danced, drank, and talked. She was also incredibly funny, but even she agreed that we should just be friends. After a few hours, I left her with Tawni and started conversing with Justin Beiber. In the middle of our conversation, I noticed a girl by the bar.

To say she was beautiful would be a huge understatement – practically an insult. Her long, dark hair stood out against her fair, slightly tanned skin in the most attractive way possible. The skin tight dress hugged her curves in a sexy yet innocent way. I drowned out Justin and watched as she talked to the bartender.

"Hey, dude, who's that?" I asked, interrupting whatever Justin was saying. He looked over at the bar and shrugged, "Just some fan I met earlier. I don't really know her." Then, he smirked at me.

"..But she's cute, eh?"

I found myself nodding quickly in agreement, making Justin shake his head and mutter, "you're whipped and you don't even know her name."

I rolled my eyes, "Do you?"

Justin scratched the back of his neck and thought, "I think her name's Someny or something? I dunno. She asked for an autograph but I forgot to give her one..."

I looked over at her again, and this time she seemed to be having a fight with the bartender. He was holding her wrist, and she looked like she wanted to kick him in the balls. I frowned. Beside me, Justin whistled, also watching the scene.

"Trouble in paradise," he grinned, taking a swing of his... whatever alcoholic drink he was taking. I wrinkled my nose at that.

"How much have you drunk?"

He shrugged, turning his glass around in his hands, "maybe one or two..."

"Liar," I said knowingly, shaking my head.

"Okay, maybe around five or something..."

"Don't drive tonight," I said over my shoulder to him. Though, I doubt he heard it. Ah well. I was too busy walking over to sort out what was happening with this guy and the beautiful unnamed girl.

"Or else what?" the bartender was asking. I scowled.

"Or else I'll beat the shit outta you." This got both their attention.

The girl turned a little to face me, "_Chad Dylan Cooper_! Oh my gosh, I'm a huge fan! Can I have an autograph?!" I looked at her in amusement. I mean, who asks for an autograph when they're being harassed by some jerk? This thought made me shoot a dirty look over at the bartender.

"Let her go," I repeated, "Or otherwise things'll get ugly. And I want to enjoy my birthday, thanks."

"Listen, man, we were just talking," the guy replied, "Nothing was going on."

My eyes flickered down to the girl, as did the other guy's, looking for an answer from the girl. Where you in trouble? I wondered as I stared into her eyes.

"I, uh..." she stammered, "Well, Caleb, I did ask you to leave me alone and you didn't so I guess it wasn't exactly nothing..."

This Caleb guy stared at her with disbelief, his jaw dropped. I triumphantly smirked at him before gently pulling the girl from his grasp.

Just as this was happening, yet another guy showed up. This one, I noted, looked a lot like the girl. Was he her brother or something?

"Mr. Cooper, is everything alright?" he asked, glancing nervously between us three. I guess he kind of had a good reason to be nervous – the birthday boy was having a stare down with the bartender as he grasped his anxious looking sister protectively. But why would he care? Because his sister was in the picture? Or maybe he worked here. Or both.

"Not anymore," I replied smoothly, "Although you might wanna talk to your staff about the way they treat customers." I said this, directly glaring at the bartender. He looked confused for a moment, before smugly smirking at me. My glare darkened. I hope he realises that I can get him fired.

"FYI, _sir_," he began, "she's my-"

"Of course, sir, I'll see to it. Enjoy the rest of your evening," the brother interrupted him, sending a glare at Caleb, was it? Or was it Cody?

I nodded and began to drag the girl off with me. Is it weird that I wanted to get to know her better? "Uh, where are you taking me?" she asked me. I stopped, actually smiling at her. Then I realised the guy who might be her brother was watching us. I hope he's not one of those scary overprotective brothers.

"I want to dance with you," I said simply, making her blush. I swear, I felt like I was on cloud nine. She looked even more attractive than before when she blushed. I suddenly made it my mission in life to make her blush more often.

Then, she sent a worried glance at the guy who was watching us. I suddenly don't think they're siblings.

"What, is he your boyfriend or something?" he asked. She shook her head, turning a nice shade of red.

The guy nodded at us and I led her over to the dance floor. A lot of people asked to dance with me, but I turned them down. I never imagined I'd reject a Tisdale or a Cyrus. Ever. But then again, they were nothing compared to this girl.

Oh great... fifteen minutes and I'm already turning into a big sap. I guess Justin was right. I _am_ whipped.

I pulled her frame close, wrapping my arms around her waist. A slow song began to play, making her stop, unsure. I smirked down at her and pulled her even closer, swaying to the slow beat. She put her head in my chest. I inhaled her fruity scent.

She looked up at me, her deep brown eyes staring at mine with curiosity.

"So... why'd you want to dance with me?" she asked. I blinked, not expecting this. Actually, I don't know what I was expecting. I didn't really expect to find a girl this captivating tonight. My eyes found themselves lingering on her lips for a few seconds before I answered her question.

Chad's eyes roamed my face before he even answered my question. "I don't know. I just suddenly wanted to. Besides, you're beautiful." This made her blush, which almost made me laugh.

It seems to me that anything – no matter how cheesy it is – can make her blush. Isn't that something...

I think I just like making her blush.

"So who was that guy?" I asked. She frowned.

"Just this guy who likes me. I mean, everyone knows that, and everyone knows I don't like him but he doesn't give up," she replied, smiling towards the end.

"And that other guy?"

"Oh you mean Will? He's just my friend. Well, he's my boss first, obviously, but I don't know. I think he'd want to be my friend first."

"Or maybe he wants you," I said matter-of-factly. Then I scrunched my nose in thought. Where'd that come from? She sighed and shook her head, "that's what they all say. But that's never going to happen, trust me." I smiled.

"Okay. Then I'll trust you."

And I did.

We told each other a lot of stories. I bought her some drinks. When the Randoms gathered everyone to the VIP area so that I could blow the candles on my huge chocolate cake, just before I blew out my candles, I winked at the girl and blew out my candles.

What did I wish for? You know the rules. If I tell you it won't come true...

...but I'll tell you anyway. What? It'll obviously come true with or without my wish. I mean come on, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper.

I wished that Id' get to keep her. Every girlfriend I've had always ends up slipping through my fingers. But she's different – and I can't let her go.

This, of course, didn't go unnoticed by Nico. He raised his eyebrows at me and then glanced at the girl.

That's when I realised that we'd talked about everything and anything for hours on end and I still didn't know her name. While everyone was clamoring for cake, I managed to pull the girl away privately for a few minutes.

"Chad this is the best birthday ever," she exclaimed, her eyes dancing with happiness. I shrugged and casually leaned against the wall, taking her soft hands in mine.

"You know, you know my name, and I still don't know yours. Is that really fair?" I asked, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. She smiled and looked me in the eye.

"I'm Sonny," she said, embarrassed, "I guess that's a little overdue though."

"Sonny," I repeated, smiling. She nodded, "Yep, that's what I said."

Neither of us said anymore for a few minutes. "Can I have your number, Sonny?"

She looked taken aback. "You want my number?"

"Yeah," I said, "I want to see more of you."

Sonny smiled and fumbled around, looking for somewhere to write on. I searched my pockets for any writing material but came up with none. I didn't have my phone because Nico was using it to do something or the other. Somehow when we were together, he always wound up using my phone. Sonny took a tube of lipgloss from her pocket and rolled up the sleeve of my jacket. I smirked at her, "what are you doing?"

"Giving you my number," she replied in a 'duh' tone. As she wrote her number on m y arm, I watched her face again for the millionth time that night. Or was it now morning? I didn't really know or care. Before I could stop myself, I raised my free hand and held her chin up before I kissed her. The whole night I'd been aching to do this, especially when I watched her take slow sips from her shot glass earlier on. It nearly killed me. I put everything I had into the kiss, and was only driven on when she kissed me back. My hand traveled from her face down to her waist so that I could pull her closer. Unfortunately, she was suddenly ripped from me.

I opened my eyes, still numb from shock. Sonny was being held by Will, was it? His expression was unreadable, though I don't think I wanted to be able to read what he was feeling. Sonny looked embarrassed and guilty for some reason.

"Wh-Sonny, what's going on?" I sputtered, confused. She opened her mouth to speak, but Will beat her to it.

"Sorry, but Sonny is urgently needed right away," he explained, actually looking remorseful. I opened my mouth and closed it, still in shock. Sonny bit her lip and could only look at me helplessly as Will dragged her away. Within seconds, they disappeared from view, swallowed by the thick throng of people. Raising my arm, I searched for Sonny's number. My heart sank at the sight. Something must have rubbed on it, so I could only see 555-01... and then the rest was a blurred mesh.

As I watched everyone around me celebrate, I felt like the wind was knocked out of me. I'd just let her slip through my fingers.

* * *

**Phew! That's done at last! Please, please guys, please review! I'm, like, begging and pleading right now. Pleading and begging. Even grovelling. Please review! And I know CDC seemed a little OC in this chapter, but please bear with me here! It's late at night right now where I'm at and I'm tired. **

**And, if you want, please could you check out my other story The Revenge Plan of FictionPress? My account has the same name. Please check it out and review! Thanks!**

**Sammie :)**


End file.
